The Ever-Changing WiFi Password
by dnelle
Summary: Sheldon changes the WiFi password again because of Penny.


Penny slams her apartment door shut.

She knows that her friends hate it when she storms out of the room (in this case, her boyfriend Sheldon and Leonard's apartment), but today, she is absolutely outraged.

She takes out a bottle of wine and starts drinking from the bottle, even though it's been a week since she last touched alcohol. Being with Sheldon had made her want to become sober... well, up until now.

Tonight is Anything Can Happen Thursday, and everyone but her and Sheldon are in the apartment. Leonard is rekindling romance with Priya, Raj is with Emily, and Howard and Bernadette are probably in bed at this point. Everything was going well until Sheldon's ex-girlfriend Amy showed up uninvited.

"Knock, knock." Amy said as she opened the door and poked her head in.

She and Sheldon were watching... a movie he had picked (of course), which title she cannot remember. Anyway, it was Sheldon's new found love for _cuddling_ she came for. Yes, cuddling. One week into their relationship and they were already cuddling. Penny can't help but be pleased with herself.

"Well, hello, Amy. What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked. His arm, which was wrapped around her, suddenly pulled away. _Really? _Thought Penny.

Amy started talking about her science-y stuff with Sheldon, and Penny can see that Sheldon was enjoying himself even more now than when they were watching the movie. She felt a pang of jealousy. _Get a grip, Penny! You're the one he's with now, _she thought.

She looked at Amy and Sheldon talking in the kitchen. They had been talking for ten minutes now, and Sheldon hadn't even bothered to tell Amy that he and Penny are having date night. Penny stared at the two, and, after another excruciating five minutes, she walked out.

Is that how it's always gonna be with her and Sheldon? She feels like she's only his second choice. Amy and Sheldon had terminated their Relationship Agreement amicably, but she knows that Sheldon still really cares about his ex.

She finishes the bottle of wine. _Bloody freaking geniuses! _She thinks to herself. _That's what you get for being stupid, Penny. Sheldon needs to have an intelligent conversation every once in a while, and that's something you cannot give him. _

**One week later**

"Where's Penny?" Howard asks. "Is she not gonna join us?"

Sheldon is still typing something on his laptop, but he shrugs. Their take-out is already set on the table, and everyone else is eating except for Sheldon. "I have not seen her in a week, I understand she may be upset with me."

_Amy is also nowhere to be seen,_ thought Leonard. _Huh._ "Are you not going to eat?"

Sheldon twists in his seat to look at Leonard. "Not yet."

"Not yet?" Leonard asks.

Sheldon faces his laptop and smiles to himself. "I'm going to take my woman back."

Meanwhile, in the other apartment, Penny turns on her laptop and is greeted by a familiar error message. Still mad at Sheldon, she crosses to their apartment and opens the door.

"Hi." She greets everyone, then walks over to Sheldon. "Look, I could have just ignored you for the rest of my life, but I need the WiFi password and I know you changed it again because, let's face it, you always do!"

Sheldon smirks. "I did."

Penny glares at him. "Mind giving it to me?"

"Alright," Sheldon swallows, hoping his plan works. "It's _imsorrypennyiloveyou. _One word, no capitals, no punctuation."

Penny purses her lips. "Are you coitus-ing with me, Sheldon?" She asks softly. "Do you even know what you did wrong?"

"Yes, I do." Sheldon looks up at Penny, who is standing over him. "I shouldn't have ignored you when Amy came in. I should have told her that we were having date night and we didn't want to be disturbed. And I should have ran after you when you walked out." He looks down, and Penny can't help but wince at his sincerity... and cuteness.

Penny says nothing, so Sheldon continues. "Two minutes after you walked out I told Amy not to bother us anymore, but you ignored us for a whole week and I figured I should give you your space."

"Oh, hell." She hugs Sheldon, whose head he rests on her belly. "I'm sorry Sheldon. I should have... well, talked to you earlier on."

Sheldon speaks, her tummy muffling his voice. "No, it's not your fault." He lifts his head to look at his beloved girlfriend who, in a span of one week, he had learned to touch without running for Purell. "Wanna have date night now?"

Penny stares into his big, blue eyes. "Only if we get to cuddle." Sheldon smiles.

"Awwwwwww!" Raj moans, destroying their moment.

Sheldon rolls his eyes, stands and, holding her hand, opens the apartment door. "After you, Penny."

"Crazy what love does to people," Leonard says. "Sheldon! You forgot your Purell!" He shouts, knowing his roommate's Vulcan hearing will pick that up.

"Don't need it!" Sheldon shouts back from the stairs, clutching Penny's hand harder.


End file.
